Say when
by Lady Strawberry Geek
Summary: "Los tipos como él, nunca se quedan con damas como ella." Un año después de los hechos acontecidos tras el hechizo al que Pucca fue sometida, comienza a presentar un extraño comportamiento que perturba a todos en la aldea de Sooga . ¿Garu o Tobe? Cuál de los dos se encargará de hacer latir nuevamente su corazón. Será acaso... ¿Que ella ya eligió?
1. Prólogo

.

.

.

* * *

 **SAY WHEN**

 **Prólogo**

* * *

Fue fácil pensar que **ella** lo olvidaría.

 _Demasiado fácil._

Después de todo, se hallaba bajo el control de un hechizo... ¿Verdad?

No era consciente de sus acciones; de los besos impetuosos que emergieron de sus labios o las tímidas caricias que se encargó de proporcionarle a su pernicioso "amante".

Era sólo una indefensa niña a la merced de un vil granuja sediento de poder, un monstruo dispuesto a sacrificar la vida de la doncella más preciada de Sooga con tal de conseguir sus infames objetivos.

Había transcurrido ya un año desde aquel trágico suceso; año en el que el corazón de **Garu** , quien indudablemente fue el más afectado, pudo lograr recuperarse casi por completo en todos los aspectos.. _. a excepción de uno._

Por su parte, la aún risueña **Pucca** comenzaba definitivamente a dejar de ser una niña. Con ahora dieciséis años desbordaba cada día más una belleza sin igual, pero... era su sonrisa la que delataba que algo había cambiado en ella más allá de lo evidente. Aquellos labios aterciopelados que rara vez esbozaban algo más que una risita cantarina, estaban perdiendo el fulgor de antaño; reflejando la carente alegría de quien los poseía.

Hasta que un día, sin más razón, dejó de perseguir a Garu; _y nadie supo el porqué_.

Una extraña sensación de desconcierto se fue apoderando de los allegados de la muchacha de escarlata; los cuales daban por hecho que el único jovenzuelo por quien ella había perdido la cabeza, desde que tenía uso de razón, era Garu. Sólo aquel austero ninja tuvo el privilegio de haber probado la boca de la azabache con anterioridad, así haya sido sorpresivamente y en contra de sus voluntades masculinas; sólo él y... ¿ **Tobe**?

 _Y entonces, todas las piezas encajaron._

¿Sería acaso... que esa dulce y candorosa mujercita habría podido _enamorarse_ de su propio captor?

¡NO!

Era inverosímil que un ángel como ella llegara a concebir sentimientos tan puros hacia un rufián como ese.

¿O no?

Lo cierto era, que en algún lugar de las montañas, aquel sabandija, el bribón, el malo de la historia... no había dejado de pensar un sólo segundo en la chica de ojos sibilinos que, sin poder evitarlo, le había robado el alma y corazón; resignándose a vivir cada día con la irrefutable idea de no volver a verla jamás, al fin y al cabo...

 _ **Los tipos como él, nunca se quedan con damas como ella.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **Video oficial de esta historia:**

 _Buscar en mi canal de youtube (Lady Strawberry Geek) como:_  
 ** _● GARU & PUCCA & TOBE (HD) || SAY WHEN || WHAT'S YOURS IS MINE AMV_**

 **N/F:**

-¡Hola a todos! :3 Nos volvemos a encontrar en una nueva historia. En ésta oportunidad, la primera que hago para el bello fandom de Pucca. Mi inspración se basó en la canción _Say When de The Fray_.

-Para poder comprenderla es indispensable haber leído el cómic **"What's yours is mine"** de LittleKidsin, el cual pueden encontrar en su página de devianart y también en la página de facebook: Pᴜᴄᴄᴀ 【Fan-cómics en español】. Para más información, les sugiero unirse al grupo de fb que hemos creado para todos los fanáticos de la serie y el cómic: **PUCCA! 【Fans from all the world】**

 **-0-**

Acotación 25 de enero del 2017 sobre el "UNIVERSO DE ESTA HISTORIA":

 _Comencé el fanfic el 30 junio del 2016, cuando Littlekidsin aún no había anunciado la próxima continuación de WYIM. ¡Mi mente realmente necesitaba respuestas! Sin embargo, nunca perdí las esperanzas de que el cómic llegaría al final que le diera la autora, por lo que hice este fanfic sin centrarme en ese detalle, yéndonos a un año después de lo acontecido. Admito que en mi mente era mucho menos optimista de lo que el final realmente lo fue; y, para ser honesta, me alegra que no terminara como yo lo había imaginado, ya que de ser así este fic no tendría sentido. Esta una mera ficción creada por una fan (en este caso, yo), sobre su punto de vista sobre la historia creada por Claudia Kelly. Siendo expuesto esto, debo anunciar que:_

 _ **1)** Planeo que sea GaruxPuccaxTobe para que todos seamos felices, vale decir que habrá mucha interacción de otros ships, además de los que acabo de mencionar :')_

 _ **2)** En esta historia, las páginas luego de la actualización 230 nunca ocurrieron. Aquí cada personaje terminó solo, independiente. No hubo un final "final feliz", por así decirlo._

 _ **3)** La autora de WYIM decidió hacer a Pucca muda, pero en este fic ella NO lo es, debido a razones estratégicas en la trama._

 _ **4)** Como se habrán dado cuenta, ya ha pasado un año desde lo ocurrido en el cómic, por lo que las edades serían así: Pucca (16 años), Garu (18 años), Tobe (21 años)._

 **-0-**

-Les informo que, como tengo por costumbre, exploraré para esta historia nuevos métodos y herramientas en cuanto a redacción se refiere :'D **Respecto a los episodios:** Estarán en forma de drabbles con no más de mil a mil quinientas palabras por capítulo (muy distinto a las cuatro mil que hago por lo general), ésto es principalmente para poder actualizar rápido y no perder la continuidad de mis otras historias. **Respecto a la narración:** Será totalmente en narrador omnipresente, usaré algunos cuadros de diálogo dentro de comillas angulares (« ») para los pensamientos en primera persona de los personajes. **Respecto a las actualizaciones:** Serán semanales o al menos eso trataré :'3 **Respecto a la trama:** Ayayay! Aquí viene lo bueno 7w7 Quería hacer algo especial con ésta historia, por lo que decidí hacerla mi primer "FANFIC INTERACTIVO", si bien ya tengo en mente que curso darle (les advierto que habrán muchas lágrimas, pero también les daré amor n.n), la trama irá tomando forma conforme a sus opiniones y comentarios; por lo que les sugiero y ruego que comenten con lo que les agradaría ver más adelante.

-PD: Al inicio y final de cada capítulo le añadiré Notas de autor **(N/A)** y Notas finales **(N/F)** , ésto es sólo una aclaración para que sepan el significado de estas siglas.

-Y bueno, para finalizar, ya saben que amo recibir sus comentarios lindos y detallados para poder seguir mejorando por ustedes. LOS AMO. ¡Nos vemos muy pronto!

Besitos de fresa — **Lady Strawberry Geek**


	2. No más

**N/A:** ¡Hola a todos! Mil disculpas por la demora en actualizar, por una u otra cosa se me fue imposible, aunque sé que eso no lo justifica. Como recompensa decidí extender un poco más este capítulo, al menos más de lo que se tenía previsto. ¡Espero les agrade! PD: Amo sus comentarios y notitas, ¡ah! Me hacen tan feliz :'3 mil gracias a los que las dejaron en el episodio anterior y a los que también las dejarán por aquí.

ADVERTENCIA: Tener pañuelos cerca, por parte mía sí me puse un poco sensible mientras leí este capítulo :')

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **SAY WHEN**

 **Capítulo I: "No más"**

* * *

 _" I see you there,_  
 _don't know where_  
 _you come from "_

—¿Quieres ser mi amigo? —preguntó, ladeando divertida sus menudos labios, mientras arrugaba la nariz con inocencia.

Pucca acababa de cumplir los ocho años de edad; era una pequeña extrovertida, tenaz y elocuente. Aquella mañana, había salido con el permiso de sus tíos rumbo a casa de Ching, pero en el camino encontró algo que difería del panorama convencional de Sooga: un nuevo niño.

Lo observó por varios minutos sin que él se percatara de ello; y cuando el muchacho comenzó a movilizarse, no dudó en seguirlo.

En apariencia, aquel niño daba la sensación de ser mayor que ella por no más de dos o tres años; vestía completamente de negro y con algunos detalles rojos distribuidos a lo largo de sus ropas. Las dos coletas que sujetaban su cabello tan oscuro como el ébano llamaron rápidamente su atención... ¡Lucían tan graciosas!

Después de unos instantes, la idea de invitarlo a pasar el día que había planificado con tanto esmero junto con Ching, comenzó a hacerse cada vez más tentadora.

—Podría llegar a ser buen amigo de Abyo —sopesó, cubriéndose la boca con el fin de evitar que sus risitas se hicieran demasiado audibles.

Y entonces, sin pensarlo mucho, caminó con firmeza hasta el chiquillo y le extendió la mano, acompañando sus gestos con aquella irreverente proposición.

Esperaba con bastante optimismo una respuesta afirmativa, no obstante, en caso que fuera un "no" —sobre todo expresado de forma grosera— también estaría preparada y seguiría su camino; las personas antipáticas no eran de su agrado por lo que prefería evitarlas.

Pero en cambio de ésto, y contra todas sus expectativas, sólo obtuvo silencio.

—¡Hola! ¡Mi nombre es Pucca! —prosiguió, tratando de elevar algo más el tono de su voz— ¿Quieres que seamos amigos?

El niño la miró con perplejidad, abrió un poco más los ojos para contemplarla mejor y luego frunció el entrecejo; pero siguió sin responder.

 ** _« ¿Y a éste qué le pasa? »_**

—Ehm... ¡Hey! ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —Y a pesar de su entusiasmo, tampoco hubo contestación alguna, por lo que comenzaba a impacientarse.

Incluso Abyo, que habituaba ser un poco gruñón y obstinado, solía responder a sus preguntas esforzándose para que su comportamiento fuera lo suficientemente amable. Ella tenía la seguridad de conocer de cierto modo al género masculino, después de todo vivía con sus tíos, pero esta situación la estaba llevando a dudar incluso de sí misma.

—¿Quieres jugar conmigo? —preguntó, casi suplicante debido a su curiosidad por descubrir la voz hasta el momento desconocida. Sin embargo, el niño sólo optó por rodar los ojos, e ignorarla.

Así que, haciendo un mohín y contrayendo la frente, se dio media vuelta y regresó corriendo humillada a Chin-Dooda; mientras que abundantes torrentes salados anegaban su rostro, asistidos de un sonoro llanto.

 ** _« Me las pagarás, cabeza de cactus »_**

 **.**

 **:::::::::::::**

 **.**

Luego de que sus tíos lograran apaciguar su aflicción, la sentaron sobre una mesa y dieron inicio a una serie de cuchicheos entre los tres, mientras la pequeña permanecía cruzada de brazos, con los ojos hinchados y la nariz tan roja como los pimientos de la cocina. La confusión se apoderó de ella a los pocos segundos.

—Pucca... —comenzó el primero, Ho, sobresaltando levemente a su sobrina— no creímos que fuera preciso hablar de ésto, pero ya que te nos adelantaste y hasta hablaste con ese muchacho, lo vemos necesario.

—El niño que conociste se llama Garu, su familia vive en las montañas, bastante lejos de aquí, y hace unas semanas se contactaron con la aldea para que podamos recibirlo —enunció Dumpling, tratando de sonar lo más juicioso posible.

—Tiene diez años y él... está solo, Pucca, no puede aceptar la ayuda de nadie por órdenes expresas de su familia —Estas últimas palabras, salidas de la boca de Lingüini, sonaron casi tétricas, apenadas, lastimeras.

Dos semanas atrás, una parte del clan familiar de Garu, representados por su hermana mayor y su abuela, llegaron después de un largo camino de cuatro días hasta Sooga, se reunieron con los miembros de la comunidad y pidieron, con bastante clamor, que pudieran otorgarle asilo al menor de los suyos.

Ambas, la fémina mayor así como la menor, se negaron a dar explicaciones contundentes, sólo se limitaron a alegar que su decisión era por motivos de "honor", y tanto el pequeño como su familia deberían pagar con la penitencia respectiva. Además, adujeron que se trataría de un año cuando máximo, y luego regresarían por él.

Si en algo todos estaban de acuerdo, además de que recibirían con los brazos abiertos al muchacho, era la extrañeza y desconfianza que emanaban aquellas dos personas, las cuales se despidieron esa misma noche. Nadie volvió a saber más del asunto, hasta ese día.

—Aun así, fue muy descortés —siseó Pucca, apretando los brazos—. Ni siquiera se molestó en saludarme.

Los varones volvieron a cruzar sus miradas, como si hubieran olvidado mencionar algo importante o, tal vez, simplemente no habían considerado decirlo.

—Hay algo más, pequeña —agregó Ho—, él no puede saludarte, ni decir nada.

Pero... ¿Cómo? ¿Acaso era mudo? Pucca no entendía en lo absoluto como un niño aparentemente sano podría carecer de una capacidad tan vital, y a la tan vez simple, como es el don de las palabras.

—Para recuperar el honor de su familia, no debe hablar. Ni una sola palabra hasta que regresen por él; o al menos éso fue lo que nos dijeron. Ya sabes... "cosas de ninjas".

Ho y Lingüini se retiraron a seguir con sus labores, no sin antes darle unas palmadas en la cabeza a su sobrina. En cambio Dumpling, posó los brazos sobre sus caderas y se acercó un tanto más, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa complaciente.

—Escucha, nena, sé que tienes un gran corazón y quizá, podrías hacer más por ese niño de lo que tú misma te imaginas. Piénsalo, él necesita una amiga y a ti podría llegar a agradarte. Sólo necesitas ser un poco más... persistente.

Pucca permaneció pensativa, apenas notó cuando su tío se alejó de ella deseándole suerte. Agitó los pies en el aire de forma juguetona mientras una sonrisa se iba dibujando en su rostro.

 **"Más persistente"** , pensó. Apenas conocía el significado de esa palabra, pero si de algo estaba segura, era de lo mucho que confiaba en las frases de su tío. Ella, al fin y al cabo, podría llegar a ser una buena amiga y llenar el vacío que seguramente habría dejado la familia de aquel niño.

 **.**

 **:::::::::::::**

 **.**

 ** _« Necesita amigos. Necesita amigos. Necesita amigos... Me necesita »_**

Los días pasaron, las semanas, los meses, un año y luego dos. El tiempo franqueaba inexorablemente y fue arrebatándole las esperanzas al niño de volver a ver a sus padres algún día, a sus hermanos, sus abuelos... _su familia._

Pucca no supo en qué momento sucedió, pero se había enamorado de él, _lo sabía_. No era natural que su corazón latiera frenéticamente ante su presencia, no era natural que le sudaran las manos y la frente cuando le hablaba, no era natural que invirtiera todo el día en buscar mil maneras de acercársele, y hacerlo feliz.

No era natural, _pero estaba sucediendo_. Le estaba sucediendo a ella, por primera vez en su corta existencia.

—¿¡Pero por qué no habla!? Los hombres hablamos; poco, pero lo hacemos.

—Él no puede, Abyo, ha hecho un voto de silencio para recuperar el honor de su familia. Él... es el niño _más valiente_ de Sooga.

 ** _« Lo es, sin duda »_**

—¡Ah, está bien! Pero deja de defender a tu noviecito porque me dan náuseas.

—¡Abyo! —gritó Ching, dándole un severo golpe en la espalda mientras Won le picoteaba la cabeza— No seas tan malo.

—Es que, ¡vamos! No es normal que un niño haga "votos de silencio" y esas cosas.

—Y tú... ¿Cómo sabes lo que es normal o no? —Le cuestionó Pucca, desafiante.

—Fácil. ¿Acaso ves por aquí a alguien más que haya hecho algo parecido?

La chiquilla de vestido rojo detuvo lo que por inercia estaba a punto de salir de su boca, y pensó. El moreno tenía razón. Pero a su vez, ella ya había demostrado con anterioridad de lo que era capaz por proteger al ninja, ¿por qué no hacerlo ahora? _¿Qué tan difícil podría ser?_

—Sí.

—¿Eh? —En un movimiento involuntario, Abyo se fue para atrás mientras torcía los labios. Había sido sorprendido— ¿Qué dijiste?

—Que sí. Yo acompañaré a Garu haciendo también un voto de silencio, hasta que su familia vuelva por él.

Acto seguido, se dirigió hacia el mencionado y enrolló sus brazos en los de él. Mientras el pobre luchaba despavorido, tratando de soltarse del fuerte agarre de la muchacha.

—¡Eso es tan romántico! —exclamó Ching extasiada, dando pequeños brincos.

—No te creo, ¿y cuándo se supone que harás tal cosa?

—A partir de ahora —Y tomando una buena bocanada de aire, despidiendo a sus amígdalas, a su lengua y paladar, de las tan preciadas palabras que emergían gracias a ellos cada día por montón, cerró la boca _y no volvió a esbozar sonido alguno_.

—Oh... Debes estar bromeando —dijo con incredulidad el moreno.

—Yo creo que fue bastante sincera —adujo Ching—, ¡míralos! ¡Se ven tan lindos juntos! —y rió, mientras vislumbraba cómo Garu intentaba zafarse desesperadamente de su ahora "compañera de silencio".

—Yo le doy una hora...

—¡Cállate, Abyo!

 **.**

 **:::::::::::::**

 **.**

Pucca rodó un par de veces por la cama, en busca de su acomodo. Era de esos días en los que cuestionaba hasta su existencia misma, para colmo, el sueño que acababa de tener no le había ayudado en nada. Sólo agravó aún más la herida, el recuerdo... de tiempos que no volverían.

Tocó sus labios, recordando cuándo fue la última vez que disfrutó de mantener una conversación con alguien. Ahora, aquello ya no tenía mucho sentido, pero seguía sonando más razonable que el motivo por el cual lo hizo.

Un voto de silencio, que alguna vez significó un pacto de amor, amor hacia Garu. Un voto de silencio, que ahora ya no tenía sentido.

 ** _« No más »_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **N/F:**

-¡Se los advertí! D':

-Espero que les haya gustado, fue verdaderamente complicado armar toda una historia en base al prólogo, pero ya tengo algo pensado *w* aun así, si desean enviarme sus opiniones, ideas y sugerencias, ¡serán cordialmente bienvenidas!

-¿Tienen alguna teoría? ¿Qué creen que haya sucedido? ¿Qué será de la vida de Garu o de Tobe?

-Y bueno, eso fue todo por el momento, trataré de ser más frecuente. ¡LOS AMO! *3*

¡Besitos de fresa! **-Lady Strawberry Geek**


	3. Nueva vida

**N/A:** ¡Hola! Para que vean que no demoré tanto en actualizar... ¿O sí? o.o En fin, espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo hecho con mucho amor 3 ¡Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y teorías! De no ser por ellos, la historia no sería lo que va siendo hasta ahora. PD: Todavía sigo recibiendo teorías e ideas n.n. Ahora sí, ¡los dejo con el cap!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **SAY WHEN**

 **Capítulo II: "Nueva vida"**

* * *

 _" Unaware_  
 _of a stare_  
 _from someone "_

El primer rayo de sol en la mañana germinó del astro rey, se filtró entre los juncos ramificados de las ventanas. Asimismo, el primer ninja en levantarse corrió de prisa a darle aviso a su señor. Pero al deslizar con sutileza la puerta, no encontró a nadie.

—¿Dónde está Tobe? —Comenzaron a cuchichear, entre los presentes, tratando de averiguar el paradero del referido.

Lo que no sabían, era que él se encontraba no muy lejos de ahí, equilibrado sobre unos troncos segados entre el bamboo, desconectando sus sentidos de lo que le rodeaba, en armonía con la naturaleza. _Meditando._

Con los ojos cerrados, elevaba los brazos en movimientos pausados y ágiles, manteniendo una impecable concordia con la melodía otorgada por la biósfera misma. Sonidos melifluos de aves coreando, del viento chocando contra los árboles y pequeños animales movilizándose sagazmente a través de la tierra, marcaban el ritmo de sus oscilaciones.

Su espíritu y mente, permanecían inmovilizados, serenos, en alianza con el sosiego obsequiado por el destino. Es que, después de años de dejarse consumir por malignos deseos de venganza y perdición, eso era todo lo que buscaba ahora: _paz._

Y si bien la equis formada en su rostro por su propia carne cauterizada —por la cual se había convertido en una bestia sedienta de revancha y poder—, era testigo de su fracaso, un constante recordatorio de su humillación, el tiempo se había encargado de curar las heridas que más importaban, las del alma... _o al menos eso creía,_ o al menos eso esperaba.

Abrió la vista con lentitud y, tras un suspiro, se dejó caer de un salto mortal al suelo. Las gotas de sudor que descendían por su torso desnudo concluían el recorrido impregnándose en su piel, congeladas, a causa del frío casi glacial que envolvía el ambiente.

Tomó una toalla que había dejado previamente sobre el césped, ahora cubierto ligeramente de una blanca y granizada capa de nieve fresca, suave y nacarada. Y procedió a limpiar su cuerpo, el cual, definitivamente evidenciaba la madurez física lograda.

Ya no era el niño de quince años con caprichos de victoria y designios alocados, que se dejaba llevar impremeditadamente por la rabia, ahora era un hombre, de veintiún años cumplidos; con un físico trabajado y firme, digno de alguien entregado a tal oficio ancestral como al que él se dedicaba. Ya no tan precipitado y petulante, ahora algo más reflexivo y prudente.

—¡Tobe! —llamó a gritos una femínea voz— ¡Tobe! ¿Estás por aquí?

La joven de bruna cabellera sujetada en una coleta alta, ingresó a paso apresurado al lugar donde yacía el ninja, sin siquiera percatarse de su "estado actual".

—¡Tobe, qué bueno que te... AHHH!

Inmediatamente, se cubrió los ojos al notar la ausencia de ropa del varón; quien apenas llevaba puesto unos pantalones cortos, bastante cortos, y ajustados también. No tardó mucho para deducir que se trataba de su ropa interior.

 _ **« ¡Demonios! »**_

—Ch-Chief... ¿¡Qué haces aquí!? —preguntó, avergonzado, atónito, mientras que un rubor intenso comenzaba a teñirle las mejillas.

—Por todos los cielos, Tobe. ¿¡Tú que haces aquí!? Y… ¡así! —refutó la muchacha, enfatizando aquel ultimo monosílabo, mientras lo señalaba de arriba a abajo— ¡Puedes hacerme el favor de cubrirte con algo!

—Oh, lo siento —Y con rapidez, procuró a sujetar la toalla alrededor de sus caderas—. Ehm… Listo, Chief, ya puedes mirar.

Ella suspiró aliviada, pero, al apartar las manos de su rostro, pudo verdaderamente tomar conciencia de aquella vista tan… "privilegiada".

A su parecer, Tobe siempre había sido bastante atractivo, mas ahora que lo tenía delante suyo, en paños menores y con los músculos tensos debido al gélido clima, podía apreciar mejor sus bien ganados atributos.

 _ **« Maldito exhibicionista »**_

No podía negarlo, dejando a un lado el tema de su atrayente fisionomía, lo seguía amando en secreto como en el primer instante que lo conoció; sin embargo, luego de todo lo ocurrido un año atrás, prefirió mantenerse a su lado —como servidora suya— para así demostrar su fidelidad hacia él.

Se había ilusionado con el Tobe malicioso, sarcástico, de pésimos planes y aún peores chistes; pero, ahora que por obra y gracia de la vida aquel remedo de villano había empezado a cambiar, sus sentimientos hacia él no hicieron más que crecer. Mas no lo notó, nunca lo hizo, por lo que ella prefirió obtener su afecto de otra forma: _Siendo su amiga, su confidente._

—Es-Estuvimos toda la mañana buscándote —pronunció con dificultad.

—Desperté más temprano para entrenar, ¿algún problema con éso? —contestó el azabache, arqueando una ceja.

—Claro que no, pero tampoco es habitual que se te dé por hacerlo a las cinco de la mañana, usando ropa interior y en plena nevada, ¿o sí? —Terminando de decir ésto, se acercó con cuidado— ¿No tienes frío? —Y posó una mano sobre su pecho, la cual retrajo rápidamente, atemorizada por el contacto— Será mejor que regresemos ahora mismo, todo indica que habrá una tormenta de nieve.

 **.**

 **:::::::::::::**

 **.**

Dentro de la guarida del ex-villano, convivían sus inseparables ninjas, los cuales ahora se hallaban en plena remodelación de vestuario debido al recién llegado invierno.

Este era un recinto distinto al que anteriormente habitaron durante tantos años, luego de que todo el pueblo terminara enterándose del hechizo al que Pucca fue sometida y de que Tobe, por voluntad propia, decidiera exiliarse en las montañas, los inquilinos iniciaron la construcción de uno nuevo; más espacioso, ordenado y de un aspecto bastante mejor.

Tobe y Chief se sentaron en una mesa, mientras esperaban que les trajeran una taza de chocolate caliente, recién preparado y delicioso, para desayunar. La chica contempló el paisaje a través de la ventana; la altitud de las montañas les proporcionaba una vista increíble de los alrededores… _especialmente de Sooga._

—¿Extrañas ir? —inquirió Tobe, turbando sutilmente a su acompañante.

—¿Eh…?

—Que si extrañas Sooga —Dándole una media sonrisa—. ¿Sabes, Chief? Todo esto del exilio es por parte mía, si lo deseas, puedes regresar y continuar con tu vida en el pueblo, hacer amigos, tener… ya sabes, novio y esas cosas.

—¡Oh, qué cosas dices! —protestó con fingido optimismo— No necesitamos a Sooga. Yo no lo necesito, ni nadie de los que estamos aquí. ¿No es así, muchachos? —vociferó a los presentes, los cuales comenzaron a aclamar en tono afirmativo, para brindarle su apoyo— Estamos contigo, Tobe, en las buenas y en las malas.

Apoyó un brazo sobre su hombro con ligereza, mientras le sonreía mirándole a los ojos. Tardó menos de dos segundos en recuperar la compostura y posicionar la vista lejos del joven, totalmente abochornada.

Antes de que pudiera agregar un "disculpa", fue interrumpida por las palabras de él.

—Te haz ganado mi confianza, no tengo nada más que decir —enfatizó—. Eres una buena _amiga._

Y esa frase, le destrozó las esperanzas, por millonésima vez.

—Lo sé, no tienes que decirlo —carcajeó tenuemente, buscando esconder su decepción—. Al menos, sabes que puedes contar conmigo. No como esas niñas bonitas que no saben apreciar los sacrificios de otros, chicas tontas, estúpidas… _como Pucca,_ que tienen el amor de medio mundo sin siquiera merecerl…

—¡Basta! —sentenció, elevando un poco el tono de su voz, impidiéndole terminar—. Sabes que no tolero ésto.

La muchacha suspiró, mientras sus ojos decaían y comenzaba a sentir la falta de oxigeno. El alma le dolía; y la herida en su corazón, quemaba, ardía como las llamas del averno. Tras años a sus órdenes, a su servicio, y un año entero ofreciéndole su amistad de forma incondicional, él seguía enamorado de Pucca, _lo sabía._

—Sigues pensando en ella… ¿verdad? —musitó, al borde de las lágrimas. Tobe enmudeció— _Olvídalo,_ todo fue culpa mía.

Y dicho ésto, se levantó y huyó de ahí tan lejos como pudo, tan rápido como las piernas se lo concedieron.

 _ **« Oh, Chief, si supieras que he hecho todo por tratar de amarte, pero no puedo »**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **N/F:**

\- Ok, lo admito, no estoy segura sobre que tipo de reacciones tendrán al final de este cap pero imagino que... ahhh la verdad es que no sé :'c

-Habían pedido Tobe a gritos, y bueno... les di lo que pedían 7w7 3

-¿Tienen alguna duda o pregunta hasta el momento? ¿Algo que no va quedando claro?

-No sé qué más decir xD ¡Ayúdenme! Agradeceré sus comentarios y opiniones... Los amo con todo mi mini-heart! *w*

¡Besitos de fresa! **-Lady Strawberry Geek**


	4. Incomodidad

**N/A:** Ahhh, perdón, perdón, perdón :'C Sé que demoré esta vez muchísimo. Como les venía explicando a casi todas las personas que me siguen en mis redes, mi celular murió y tengo el tiempo sumamente reducido debido a la boda de mi madre (que será en un par de semanas). Así que pido de rodillas su compresión u.u 3 Les prometo que no abandonaré la historia. ¡También quiero darles muchísimas gracias por sus mensajes y apoyo! :'D Son lo máximo, no sé por cuanto tiempo más tenga la dicha de seguir escribiendo para ustedes, pero de lo que sí estoy segura, es que nunca olvidaré el apoyo que recibí de cada uno. ¡Están en mi mini-corazón :'3! Ahora sí... ¡Continuemos con la historia!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **SAY WHEN**

 **Capítulo III: "Incomodidad"**

* * *

 _" Don't Appear_

 _to care "_

Silencio incómodo. Adusta compañía. Desabrida calidez.

La jovencita de la gallina en la cabeza pestañeó múltiples veces, mientras marcaba un compás intangible, pausado y firme, con las yemas de sus dedos al contacto de la porcelana.

 _Clap, clap, clap._

Apenas si podía oírse un minúsculo eco.

Inmediatamente, _supo que algo estaba mal,_ lo sentía en el aire, en la afonía; y fue cuando más apetecible comenzó a hacerse la idea de "romper el hielo", de una buena vez.

—Deberías probar un poco de té —sugirió al fin, aventurándose a darle un sorbo al hirviente líquido entre sus manos.

Pucca levantó la mirada, desconcertada, al escuchar cómo la boca de su amiga absorbía sonoramente el interior de la taza. Semejante pueril sonido acababa de turbarla en medio de sus cavilaciones.

—¿Todo bien? —Le cuestionó luego, con amabilidad, curvando ligeramente la comisura de sus labios.

Fueron necesarios unos cuantos segundos para que la azabache tomara, de precipitación, conciencia suficiente de su entorno, en especial de las atenciones recientes de su anfitriona. Por lo que, apenas lo hizo, procedió a enderezarse y mediante un pequeño gesto mostrar —con una sonrisa descomunal— la totalidad de su blanca y bien cuidada dentadura.

Ching asintió, divertida, indicándole comprender lo que con señas y mímicos movimientos trataba de decirle, después de todo, estaba acostumbrada a ello. Sin embargo, debía admitir también que, desde hace varios minutos, su sentido común le decía a gritos que algo extraño, hasta "escandalosamente extraño" podría atreverse a mencionar, ocurría con la silenciosa muchacha.

¡A quién engañaba! Un año entero había visto a su querida amiga cambiar, sin remedio alguno, ante sus ojos; sufrir inexplicablemente de la forma más taciturna posible.

Y no la entendía. De hecho, nadie podría hacerlo. Ni mucho menos ayudarla, _no de la forma en la que ella lo necesitaba._

De pronto, la ventana se abrió con fuerza, aniquilando definitivamente la tensión restante en el ambiente, como si una mística criatura de colosal tamaño la hubiese empujado desde el exterior, para así, poder espantar o quizá, incluso, devorar al par de damiselas.

Pero, dejando de lado teorías que más parecían ser sacadas de un cuento infantil, las jóvenes atribuyeron, con certeza, el repentino suceso a una violenta ventisca, y lo corroboraron cuando luego de que la ventana quedara abierta de par a par, la nieve condensada con una imponente corriente de gélido aire comenzara a invadir la habitación.

Ambas se apresuraron a cerrarla. Suspiraron de alivio luego de colocar el seguro y cerciorarse de no volver a ser importunadas —y de paso, congeladas— por otro infortunio similar.

Casi al mismo tiempo, giraron sus rostros para encontrarse entre sí, mientras apoyaban su peso en la pared, respirando con agitación, y explotaron en carcajadas al percatarse de su estado, con los pelos revueltos de principio a fin, enlucidos copiosamente por motas de blancuzca nieve.

—¡Te ves terrible! —Se bufó Ching— ¡Y apuesto a que yo me veo peor!

Rieron hasta que las barrigas, ante tanta exultación, se les resintieran, hasta sentirse adoloridas. Sabían que valía la pena, pues cada vez eran menores los momentos que podían así compartir; momentos improvisados, fugaces, alocados, _pero infinitamente dichosos y entrañables._ ¡Cómo los añoraban!

Las cosas parecían ser mucho más sencillas en el pasado, cuando apenas eran unas niñas. A estas alturas, hasta solían pensar a menudo en lo mucho que darían por volver el tiempo atrás, por aprovechar cada segundo de aquellos días.

Por un segundo, inmersas en el frenesí de la remembranza, se sintieron nuevamente como dos pequeñas. Desearon tomar ese pedacito de tiempo y guardarlo para siempre, estirarlo si fuera posible. Mas no se esperaban que, en plena milésima de felicidad y sin opción a evitarlo, _sean interrumpidas por segunda vez._

Alguien tocando a la puerta, el padre de Ching abriéndola, pasos acercándose a la habitación... todo fue tan rápido que apenas les dio la posibilidad de pensar al respecto.

—¡Lo olvidé, lo olvidé! —chilló la joven, mientras trataba esforzadamente de arreglar su cabello— ¡Rápido, Pucca, ponte linda!

Sin haber terminado de comprender la situación, Pucca se dispuso a obedecer las sugerencias —que más sonaban como a órdenes— de su compañera.

 ** _« Dijo que sólo estaríamos las dos »_**

Trató de llamar su atención un par de veces, tocando su hombro, haciéndole señas, buscando respuestas... pero sólo recibió indiferencia, expresada de forma afable y sutil, pero indiferencia al fin y al cabo.

¿Qué estaba tramando? ¿Acaso le había ocultado algo? ¿Por qué tanto misterio?

Y las respuestas llegaron, o mejor dicho, entraron por la puerta con abrigos de invierno y canastas de comida, sonrisas y abrazos afectuosos.

 ** _« ¿Garu...? »_**

—¡Al fin vinieron! —La de trenzas yacía ahora acurrucada entre los brazos de Abyo.

—¿Acaso perdías las esperanzas? Nos demoramos porque tuvimos que primero ir a entrenar, luego recoger la comida que tú me oblig... ¡Auch! —Un golpe en las costillas, propiciado por la chica, hizo que al instante reflexionara sobre lo dicho— Digo... que mi padre me encomendó —Y guiñó un ojo.

—Oh, ¡trajeron comida! —exclamó, con exorbitante (pero fingida) sorpresa.

Tanto Pucca como el ninja, al otro lado de la habitación, permanecían quietos, más silenciosos que de costumbre. Observaban el suelo, a sus amigos en plena expresión de afecto y alegría, a las ventanas, la puerta, _y de nuevo al suelo._ No eran capaces de cruzar una simple mirada.

No entendían nada. ¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo?

—¡Cierto, Pucca! —Se acercó a la citada, tomándola de las manos— Olvidé mencionártelo. Garu y Abyo se quedarán a almorzar. —Y viró la vista al varón— ¡Salúdala, Garu!

En verdad, parecían un par de muñecos, sin vida, sin gracia, siendo controlados a su antojo, y en contra de su voluntad, por un extraño y egoísta histrión. Garu caminó con pasos sinceramente "robóticos" hasta quedar delante la señorita y estrechar su mano por obligación, tratando, por supuesto, de ser lo más caballeroso posible.

 **.**

 **:::::::::::::**

 **.**

Sólo Dios sabe a dónde se fue la usual y conocida intemperancia de la de vestido rojo, durante cada minuto que tardaron en ordenar la mesa e instalarse, se mantuvo más quieta que una estatua y pereciese incluso que no pensaba moverse, o tan siquiera respirar, en lo que restaba del día.

Y eso no pasó desapercibido ante los ojos de aquellos presentes.

—¡Abyo, acompáñame a la cocina! —expresó Ching, halándolo.

—Espera, no se supone que...

—¡Apresúrate!

Con inhumana fuerza, las manos femeninas arrastraron al joven hasta la otra habitación. Dejando ahora solos a Garu y Pucca.

Ella seguía sin mover un solo músculo. Él lucía huraño, apenado, nervioso... todo menos cómodo con el escenario. Ambos seguían sin hacer el mínimo contacto.

Garu se aclaró la garganta y trató, sin ajetrearse en exceso, de buscar su acomodo en la silla. ¡Gran error! Al mover sólo un poco la pieza de madera, una de las patas de ésta se quebró, haciendo que cayera burda y estrepitosamente, desparramándose como un costal.

Quizá fue el hecho de que el mantel le cayese encima o la forma en la que se precipitó al suelo, tal vez el sonido estridente causado o el bisoño talante que se apoderó de él durante aquel momento de estupidez, pero, de una forma inexplicable, _Pucca rió._

La chiquilla corrió donde el yacente Garu, tardó unos instantes pero al final lo hizo, y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie. Debido a la caída, su cabello era ahora una suerte de río prieto y fuliginoso. Las ganas de hacer algo al respecto se hicieron presentes y... un recuerdo, inexorablemente, llegó.

《 _Las manos de Pucca recorrían la cabeza masculina, peinaban las brunas hebras como si de fina seda se tratase. Le hizo dos coletas altas. ¡Sí que se veían bien! Aunque para ella, siempre lucía perfecto. Al final, debido a la naturaleza rebelde de sus rizos, se terminó de peinar por sí mismo. Ella le dio un beso en la mejilla y él, así como en cada ocasión similar, se asustó y posiblemente asqueó. A ella no le importaba... **"Algún día se dará cuenta"** ,pensaba. Sonrió, agitando su cabeza, y rápidamente le dio un casto abrazo. Ella le quería, más de lo que él podría comprender._ 》

El ver aquella sonrisa, cincelada delicadamente en su rostro, hizo que Garu perdiera los sentidos. ¡Estaba sonriendo, estaba feliz! _Él la había hecho feliz..._ Y eso fue suficiente.

Y pensar que alguna vez la tuvo a su disposición; ciertamente, Pucca se había convertido en su segunda sombra. Al inicio era bastante incómodo, de hecho, nunca dejó de serlo; pero debía admitir también que, sin la muchacha a su lado, ¡quién sabe que hubiese sido de él en más de una ocasión!

Era linda, protectora, inteligente, cariñosa... entonces, ¿por qué no podía amarla? ¡Fácil! ¿A quién le agrada ser acosado las veintitantas horas del día? ¿A quién la agrada ver a otra persona humillarse por supuesto amor, que más tenía pinta de "obsesión"? ¡A nadie! Y Garu, que conocido fuese por su bestial e irritable temperamento, no era la excepción.

¡Le pedía peras al olmo si esperaba que se comportase como un tipo atiborrado de cursilerías! ¿Verdad? Pero... tal vez, y sólo tal vez, se le pasó lo mano al tratar de evidenciar su desagrado hacia el comportamiento de la muchacha. Y sólo se dio cuenta de eso el día en que, no sólo la perdió, sino que además, tanto su vida como la de ella se vieron en peligro debido al hechizo de... _Tobe._

Su piel aún se erizaba y le crujían los dientes al traer a su memoria ese nombre; pero nada de eso importaba ahora, porque ella, justo delante suyo, _sonreía y era feliz._

Entonces, ufano y con la más absoluta seguridad, engañado posiblemente por uno hermosa ensoñación creada en su magín, ciñó el espacio entre ambos... sin temor, sin vergüenzas, la rodeó suavemente con sus brazos; _y la besó._

 **.**

 **:::::::::::::**

 **.**

—¡No te entiendo! —Se quejó Abyo— Cambias de plan cada cinco minutos, ¿qué pretendes ahora?

—¡Silencio, Abyo! —bramó Ching, cubriendo la boca del chico con sus manos— El plan sigue exactamente igual. Sólo que... les daremos un rato a solas.

—Es un chiste, ¿cierto? —Los ojos femeniles automáticamente lo fulminaron— ¡Ambos tienen un voto de silencio! ¿Qué esperas? ¿Que conversen telepáticamente de sus sentimientos y esas tonterías?

—¡Abyo! Tú no comprendes nada. Ellos necesitan tiempo para los dos, ya verás.

—Si hay algo que comprendo... es que no se puede pensar bien con el estómago vacío. Te aseguro que estarán de mucho mejor humor para esas cosas después de comer.

Omitiendo los quejidos de la contraria, Abyo tomó la cesta y los platos que había dejado listos previamente, y se aproximó a la habitación principal. Inmensa fue su sorpresa cuando, lo que encontró, fue a Garu, sentado en una de las sillas, cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos, entristecido, _solo..._ Éste último detalle fue inmediatamente apreciado por Ching.

—Garu... —Y la menor notó que la puerta estaba abierta— ¿¡Dónde está Pucca!?

Se dirigió tan rápida como un rayo hasta la entrada, mas fue en vano; y por más que la llamó por su nombre en innumerables ocasiones, no hubo respuesta alguna. Se había marchado.

—Hey... No creo que valla lejos con esta tormenta, seguramente debe estar camino a casa de sus tíos.

Cuán equivocado estaba Abyo, _Ching lo sabía a la perfección._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **N/F:**

-Like por el final inesperado xD

\- *La matan* Sorry c': Sé que odian cómo finalizo los capítulos, pero bueno... ¡Son drabbles, amigos! Les prometo que al final, todo tendrá sentido, por la garrita.

-De verdad, de verdad, de verdad, no saben cómo me animan sus comentarios, al igual que muchos, tengo problemas en mi vida personal, salud, etc., ustedes significan para mí bastante más de lo que se imaginan. ¡Los amodoro! *3*

-Nos vemos prontito.

¡Besitos de fresa! **-Lady Strawberry Geek**


End file.
